


Crimson

by KuraiTsuky



Series: All the Colors in the Universe [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Star Wars, F/M, Grey Jedi - Twelfth, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Lady - Missy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: The light of her sabre is as red as her lips.





	Crimson

It’s getting harder to resist the call of the dark, the doctor thinks, especially when it's her the one that is standing on the other side, tempting him, calling to him, attempting to take him to that place of murder and mayhem he won’t be able to escape from. He can see her even now, on the other side of this battlefield drenched in blood and fire, revelling in the chaos.

It’s getting harder to ignore the very darkness that shines inside of him, and he can feel her stop the carnage and the slaughter for a moment as she waits for him to fall. On the other side of the field, Missy licks her lips, as red as the plasma of her sword, and smiles.

Not today.

 But soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or don't, it's a free Country <3


End file.
